Assembly
by turbomagnus
Summary: We've seen how Dan Briggs and Jim Phelps are contacted for their assignments, but what about the others? Featuring Cinnamon Carter, Barney Collier, Willy Armitage, Rollin Hand.


Author's Note: The 365 Project is an experimental _multi-fandom_ project to write and post at least one short every day for the next year, not including my semi-regular bi-weekly updates. For more details, see the relevent section in my profile. This is The 365 Project, 4 April.

We've seen how Dan Briggs and Jim Phelps are contacted for their assignments, but what about the others? Featuring Cinnamon Carter, Barney Collier, Willy Armitage, Rollin Hand.

Disclaimer: "Mission: Impossible" and all associated characters and situations are the property of CBS Studios and Paramount Productions and are used for entertainment purposes without permission or intent to profit.

* * *

-o0O0o-

"Assembly"  
By J.T. Magnus, 'Turbo'

-o0O0o-

* * *

Assembly - Bugle call which signals troops to assemble at a designated place.

* * *

-o0o-

It was just before one in the afternoon when the phone rang in Dan Briggs' home, distracting him from the game of pool he was shooting against himself. With a sigh, Dan placed his cue back on its wall rack and picked up the phone.

"Briggs," he answered sharply, wanting to get back to his game.

"Hello, I'm calling from the Interstate Marketing Foundation," the voice on the other end greeted, "Could I speak with Carl Covina, please?"

Dan's full attention was now on the phone call, "You must have the wrong number, there's no one here by that name."

"Is this 555-3126?" The caller asked.

"No," Dan answered carefully, "This is 555-2126."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, Mister Briggs."

"That's quite alright," Dan's lips twitched as he put the reciever back on its cradle.

After hanging up, Dan looked at the phone for a moment, 'Carl Covina, 3126; that's contact CC-3...'

"Well," Dan remarked, now knowing that his pool game would have to wait to be finished, "Looks like I'm going to the movies."

* * *

-o0o-

In New York City, Cinnamon Carter arrived back at her hotel suite and sighed as soon as she heard the door shut behind her. Ignoring anything else, she headed for the bedroom and stopped in front of the dresser, looking at her reflection in the mirror as she reached up to start removing her jewelry.

"Anyone who thinks being a model is easy, just looking pretty for the camera," Cinnamon told her reflection as she laid her earrings down on the dress, "has never been a model."

Cinnamon wasn't sure if she was expecting her reflection to reply, but even if it was about it, it never had the chance when there was a knock on the door to the suite. She looked through the open door of the bedroom out into the living area.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"Flowers for you, Ms. Carter," one of the hotel's employees called back.

"One moment," Cinnamon answered, opening her purse and pulling out a ten for the tip before walking through the living area towards the door and opening it.

On the other side of the now open door, a young bellhop stood waiting with a long thin box, "Here you are, Ms. Carter."

Cinnamon took the box with one hand and held out the ten with the other.

"Thank you," Cinnamon told the bellhop, "And here's your tip."

The bellhop took the bill and a wide grin bloomed on his face as he looked at it, "Gee, thanks, Ms. Carter. You have a good evening."

"You as well," Cinnamon smiled before she shut the door to her suite and walked back to the bedroom to lay the flower box on the dresser next to her earrings.

"Well, let's see who sent me flowers this time," Cinnamon commented as she opened the box. Laying on top was a card which she picked up and read, 'Cinnamon, another excellent shoot. As always. Dan.'

Tucking the card underneath them, Cinnamon lifted the flowers out of the box and looked at them, two roses with sprigs of Baby's Breath.

'Another excellent shoot, we have a mission; As always, meet at the safehouse in Los Angeles,' Cinnamon translated the coded message in her head, 'Two roses with Baby's Breath...'

"Two days," the model whispered, looking at the roses.


End file.
